


Final Words

by Merci



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final moments are for last words, and Toki doesn’t see how they can live past this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Metalocalypse, Toki, or Skwisgaar. I am making no profit from this endeavour.
> 
> I stared this at work.  I was re-watching the first season and got to the very end.  The first time I saw it, I was expecting them to say something very… I dunno.  (My inner fangirl was looking for some romantic confession, as un-metal as that is.)

Toki lay in the snow, feeling numb and cold.  The man in the steel mask hovered above him, his weapons raised and ready to kill. 

The rhythm guitarist looked over at Skwisgaar who lay beside him.  His mind churned with things to say; this was the time for last words.

His rival was watching him, deep-blue eyes locked, wrinkled at the edges in a semi-smile.  The blonde opened his mouth.  The brunette steeled himself for the cruel criticism the other man always shared; ready to hear the last biting remark before they died.  It had to be sweet.

Their murderer hovered above them, a black shadow in Toki’s mind as his entire focus was on Skwisgaar. He waited for the hateful words, insults that would weigh him down, hold him back while the other man flew towards the afterworld.  He was always holding him back, never treating him as an equal.  Toki hated his weakness for wanting something more.

He laid there, waiting for the hateful comment he would die to.

The blonde looked at him with a wan smile, his deep-blue eyes were soft and sobering.  He opened his mouth, his rich baritone crossed the distance between them.  “I will sees you in Valhalska.”

The words felt foreign, different.  They lacked the sting of hate and Toki felt his breath catch in his throat.  This wasn't fair.  Death was coming and he'd chosen _this_ time to be nice.  The words were raw and honest and… painful to absorb.

Toki felt his gut tighten.  It wasn’t fair!  He wanted to say something back.  His cold-blue eyes searched the other’s face.  There was a word burning in his mind.  It wanted out and his heart burned to think of giving it a voice.  He felt the bile rising in his anxiety.  The word thrashed against him, crushing the inadequate words until only it remained. “I’ve always…” He could feel his heart pounding as the truth simmered inside him; brutally honest and not metal.

“…hated you, Skwisgaar.”  Toki tightened his jaw as the lie slipped free.  It crossed the distance between them and smacked the other guitarist in the face.  The truth bit at his insides like a ravenous beast and he held it back, crushed it down and shut it up.  The Swede could never find out the truth.

He watched the other man’s eyes shift and he smiled warmly, flooding Toki’s stomach with heat.  “I knows, Toki.  I knows.”


End file.
